User blog:Seadrus/Strongly Implore an Arch-angel I
I'll take good advice and do a intra-fear-mythos-hosted-blog. If anyone would want to do the other party (Dia, Hunter, Faceless Bastard, and Omega) Just comment, and I'll probably let you! I would also like to know if I am portraying the character's correctly. Thanks! ---- "I am fucking done with training!" Jordan says angrily. I stand back from the arguing duo. Jordan and Proxiehunter are throwing nasty comments to each other. Steward is acting as mediator. "We need more experience!" Proxiehunter says to Jordan. "Am I right, Tav?" I abruptly spit out my coffee. "Don't drag me into this!" Proxiehunter sighs, turning from me to Steward, disgusted. "Never mind, you'll just mediate us out of this thing." Proxiehunter says to Steward. "Only you need training, Prox." Steward takes out the device we found during training. The device is blue, with a pixelized screen, like 8-bit. The Screen personifies our abilities into a communicable format. "The Screen says that you're—" "Fuck what it says!" Proxiehunter says to Steward. "Who got you out of the blind man incident?" "You," I say simply. "Who got you out of every other incident?" "You," Steward says. "No, we did. Since the start, we got each other out of trouble." "Okay, 'team'," Jordan says, air quoting term. "Let's set out our game plan. We're in the middle of a street with no cars. There's a fucking guy over there saying—" "What would you give for a bit of safety...?" The man interrupts. He didn't seem to say much other than that. Maybe he might say 'have a nice day'. "—anyways, We're in a city with NO FUCKING EDGE, and the training said that there were fears here." Jordan says. The training is a type of 'pre-test' that came after we completed the training. Essentially, we could go on forever training. I personally think that the training was too laborious. "So we should—" Again, Jordan is interrupted. We see an oversized black dog emerge from the alley. I run over to the dog, which engages me. I thrust out my hand, shaped like a fist. In my other hand is my personal device. I look at it quickly. BLACK DOG GUARDS. TAV SWINGS AT BLACK DOG. BLACK DOG LOSES 95 HEALTH. I look at its base 'health'—1100—and start to murmur a spell. I do it quickly, so it only emanates a small blast of wind. Still powerful. BLACK DOG TAKES 313 DAMAGE. BLACK DOG ATTACKS TAV. TAV LOSES SIX HEALTH. BLACK DOG AT 692 HEALTH. I wince as the dog scratches me. This didn't appear in the training. I mutter more words, while Proxiehunter lashes out with his feet. PROXIEHUNTER ATTACK BLAG DOG WITH HIS FEET. BLACK DOG IS STUNNED, AND LOSES 39 HEALTH. TAV UNLEASHES POWER OF WORDS FOR 344. I laugh. Unleashes? PFFT. More like gasps. I hold back, letting Proxiehunter finish of the beast. He takes out his blade, and dips it in the venom we found in one of our elixirs. He thrust it into the dog's hide. BLACK DOG TAKES 430 DAMAGE. GOOD SHOT! BLACK DOG HAS BEEN DEFEATED! TAV'S PARTY WAS VICTORIOUS! 20 EXP WERE RECIEVED! 40G WERE OBTAINED! I look down the alleyway. Nothing else. "I think I'll retire when this is all over." Steward says. He is acting as our accountant/treasurer. "We have 15720 gold coins here! Divided by four, that's... 3930!" "Great, Steward." Jordan says, obviously angry about being left out of the fight. "Just great." Category:Blog posts Category:Strongly Implore an Arch-angel